Heart to Heart
by Voltaire's Writer
Summary: Orihime loves Ulquiorra. He just lacks one thing...


**Orihime POV**

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did Ichigo have to take him from me?I have no answers for these questions that are assaulting my mind. So think I about what is going to happen after I finish healing my love. One thing is certain. My soul reaper friends will just kill him again because he is a hollow. There has to be some way to prevent that from happening. Ulquiorra is a hollow because he has no heart. What if I were to give him one? The only problem is that I can't create a heart out of nothing. Oh I know what to do.

" _Ayame, Shuno._ " Orihime

" _Yes Orihime._ " both

" _Ulquiorra needs a heart to prevent future attempts on his life._ " Orihime

" _Orihime. We can't create a heart out of thin air._ " Ayame

" _I know that, and I have a plan._ " Orihime

" _What do you need us to do?_ " Ayame

" _Give him my heart while maintaining its connection to my being._ " Orihime

" _Understood. The healing is at the perfect point carry out your wishes, but we must concentrate to perform the procedure properly._ " Ayame

" _Understood._ " Orihime

The conversation with my fairies ends, and I am engulfed in the shield with Ulquiorra. Moments later my entire being is engulfed in unbearable pain. After what feels like an eternity the procedure is successfully completed, and the shield shrinks down only engulfing Ulquiorra. As soon as the healing is finished I pass out from the pain right on top of the newly resurrected Ulquiorra.

 **Normal POV**

Ulquiorra wakes up to find himself lying face up on his back with the Woman collapsed on top of him. He looks over her unconscious form for injuries. Finding none he says.

"Woman wake up." Ulquiorra

Orihime slowly regains consciousness, and says.

"Ulquiorra. Your okay. I'm so glad it worked." Orihime

"Woman I am fine. What worked Woman?" Ulquiorra

"I resurrected you." Orihime

"I see." Ulquiorra

Orihime blushes, and says.

"I also gave you a gift." Orihime

"What gift?" Ulquiorra

Orihime and Ulquiorra sit up facing each other,she unzips his jacket, and places his hand on his chest where his hollow whole was. Ulquiorra's eyes widen when he feels a thump-thump under his hand. He looks at Orihime with open shock, and says.

"Explain." Ulquiorra

"I knew that as soon as you were healed the soul reapers would kill you again because you're a hollow so I decided the only way to prevent that would be to give you a heart making you a whole with the power a durability of a hollow. However it is beyond my capabilities to create a heart out nothing so I gave you mine." Orihime

"Then how are you still alive Orihime?" Uruyu

"The heart in question is still connected to my being." Orihime

"I see what's going on. Your heart is now a part of his being so that means..." Uruyu

"That your heart is now our heart. Does that summarize the situation Woman?" Ulquiorra

"Perfectly." Orihime

Ulquiorra looks for any other changes to his person, and the only thing he finds is that his 4 tattoo is replaced with a tattoo of a Blue Hibiscus. Before he has a chance to contemplate the meaning of the change the Quincy says.

"Are you still Aizen's slave?" Uruyu

Ulquiorra thinks over everything that has happened, and says.

"No." Ulquiorra

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Uruyu

Ulquiorra stands facing the Quincy, pulls open the appropriate side of his unzipped jacket, and says.

"The 4 tattoo symbolizing my loyalty to Aizen, and my rank is gone replaced with a Blue Hibiscus the symbol of the Shun Shun Rika. The only person I'm loyal to is the Woman." Ulquiorra

"I see. Perhaps we should get back to the others. We can finish this conversation then." Uruyu

"That's a good idea Uruyu." Orihime

Ulquiorra nods, picks up Orihime bridal style, and Uruyu by his jacket sonidoing the correct location.

Upon their arrival Orihime sees the shocked looks on everyone's faces at the sight of Ulquiorra. He gently places Orihime on her feet, and unceremoniously drops Uruyu on the ground. He then gives the man a dirty look while picking himself up, and fixing his clothes. Captain Kuchki is the first to snap out of his shock, and says.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya

"The Woman restored me when I was reduced to ash." Ulquiorra

"Miss Inoue. Why did you heal this hollow?" Byakuya

"He is no longer a hollow." Orihime

Byakuya raises an inquisitive eyebrow. Orihime responds saying.

"Ulquiorra now has a heart, and is therefore a whole." Orihime

"Are you telling me you used your powers to create a heart out of nothing?" Byakuya

"No. That is beyond my capabilities." Orihime

"What did you do Miss Inoue?" Byakuya

"I gave him my heart." Orihime

"Why?" Byakuya

"To protect him from you soul reapers." Orihime

"Why would you go that far for a hollow?" Byakuya

"Byakuya. How far would you be willing to go to protect the one you love?" Orihime

"As far as it takes." Byakuya

Byakuya turns, walks away since his questions are answered, but stays close to hear the rest of the conversation.

Renji looks at Ulquiorra, and says.

"Are you loyal to Aizen?" Renji

"No. The only person I am loyal to is the Woman." Ulquiorra

"Why?" Uruyu

"Because even when I was a hollow I felt things when in the presence of the Woman. She thought me to love even when I had no heart." Ulquiorra

"Will you open the Garganta so we can join the battle?" Kenpachi

"I will, but myself and the Woman will stay here until the end of the War." Ulquiorra

"What? Why?" Rukia

"Las Nochas is the only safe place for the Woman with Aizen still at large." Ulquiorra

"Ulquiorra. You could take Miss Inoue to Soul Society. There are plenty of vacant rooms in the squad four barracks." Captain Unohana

"Captain Unohana has a point Ulquiorra. No one would bother us, and I could even help my friends by healing the injured when they return from battle." Orihime

"Very Well that is acceptable. I will open a Garganta to the World of the Living so the rescue party can join the Frey. After that myself, and the Woman will go to the designated area of Soul Society." Ulquiorra

Everyone approves the plan, which is then carried out.

Orihime and Ulquiorra spend the rest of the war in seclusion within Soul Society. When the final battle came Ulquiorra helped to defeat Aizen. When the battle ended Ulquiorra ensured Aizen's death with a swift beheading thereby preventing him from causing harm in the future. It has been two years since the end of the Winter War, things have gotten back to normal, and peace has returned. Orihime and Ulquiorra have been together since the end of the war, and are currently sharing Orihime's apartment in the World of the Living. Ulquiorra opted not to get a Gigai when Urahara offered him one. The two them have had limited to no involvement with Soul Society since then. The only exception being visits from Rukia. All in all they are focused on enjoying their lives together. One thing is certain. No one will ever forget their heart to heart which binds them together for eternity.


End file.
